Bloodlust
by Ankhesenppaten
Summary: SG1 is sent to got to an unknown planet, where the entire world is exactly like Ancient Egypt. Daniel discovers that he needs Jack in a different way.


**Bloodlust**

by NC-17

**Pairings:** Daniel/Nephthys, Daniel/Jack

**Category:** Slash, Drama, Romance, Vampire fic  
**Warning:** Some language. Violence in a biting sense, Blood spilled, Sex is present in Homosexual Situations. If you're not into the occult, this is not for you.  
**Notes:** Can be set after Enemies and in season 7. Wanna thank Nessessitiee. Her stories helped inspire mine. I'm really sorry if any part of this story sounds similar to any of your stories in any way.  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate and anything connected to Stargate belong to Gekko, Glassner/Wright, Anderson/Greenberg, MGM, Showtime, and Double Secret Productions. The author is not making any money off of this or any other of their stories. If you feel the need to sue, go ahead all you're gonna get is a collection of model horses and stuffed animals.   
**Summary:** SG-1 is sent to got to an unknown planet, where the entire world is exactly like Ancient Egypt. Daniel discovers that he needs Jack in a different way.

"Well, tie me down and beat me with a cold salmon," Jack said as he looked at the artifacts that were collected by Sam and Daniel upon their last visit to P3X-296.

"I do not believe that is possible, O' Neill, for the fish would escape your grasp," Teal'c said as he looked at Jack.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Well, sir, these are remains of a human civilization," prided Sam. "It seems to show religious celebrations and happenings in their lives." Daniel walked up to the computerized screen showing the artifacts.

"It shows here that this world was ruled by a supreme leader-."

"Sounds like a Goa'uld to me," Jack interrupted.

"Yes," replied Daniel. "But that might not be true because there seems to be joy and happiness here. Usually with the Goa'uld there's only pain and suffering."

"But you found that the people of Argos were full of joy," said Hammond.

"Here," Daniel said pointing to an area on one of the artifacts, "There is a mention of the name of Nephthys. Now Nephthys was the name of an Egyptian Goddess. She was the Goddess of the dead, wife of Set, sister to Isis and Osiris, and said to be the mother of Anubis. She was said to have helped Isis find all of the pieces of Osiris' body after Set cut him into fourteen pieces and scattered them about the known world. Now, it is unknown whether or not this Nephthys is a Goa'uld or not, but considering what we've discovered in the past, I feel that there is a chance that she might be."

"What is that?" asked Hammond pointing to a section of what appeared to be text.

"Major Carter and I believe that it may be an address. We have come to the conclusion that this was, at one time, a home planet and for some reason the inhabitants were forced to move. These few fragments here," he said as he moved hands over the artifacts, "may tell about their move to a new planet and the address to it. Now if this is indeed an address, then we know that they have access and knowledge of the Stargate." The room went silent. Everyone look at Daniel for something else.

"I have not heard of a Goa'uld by that name," stated Teal'c.

"Well, this is just wonderful," Jack said looking around. "Here we are sitting on our thumbs, with an address to a planet we don't know, run by a person who we don't known if they are a Goa'uld or not and populated with people that we know nothing about."

"I am not sitting on my thumbs, O'Neill."

"Another figure of speech, Teal'c."

"Well, Dr. Jackson, how long will it take you and Major Carter to decipher the text?"

"It may take several hours or even several days, sir."

"Well, begin with your work." Everyone began to leave. Teal'c went to his room to begin his Kel-No-Reem. Daniel and Sam went to Daniel's quarters to begin the translation of the artifacts. Jack went to the gym to work out.

After about two and a half hours, Daniel jumped up. "I think I have figured it out!" shouted Daniel.

"What it is?" asked Sam.

"It is an address, just like we thought. But this address is to a planet positioned in a remote part of its galaxy. It's strange."

"I'll say."

"Well, let's go tell the others."

As everyone gathered into the briefing room, Daniel was setting up.

"I hear you've solved it," queried Hammond.

"Yes, sir, we have found that it is indeed an address but, Daniel has pointed out, this planet remote and empty area in the galaxy," explained Sam. "We should probably check it out. It could hold valuable technology and information about these people or the Goa'uld."

"Alright, Dr. Jackson. I'll allowing SG-1 to go to this planet and check it out."

"Yes, General."

"Dismissed."

As Jack was getting ready, Teal'c came into the locker room.

"O'Neill, should we not be checking to make sure that this Nephthys is not a Goa'uld?"

"I don't know. Daniel says that it's fine. This girl, or whatever it is, sounds okay, but who knows."

"I believe DanielJackson knows."

"Figure of speech, Teal'c."

The two continued to dress and prepare. When they were finished, they walked to the gateroom. Sam was already in there. She had given the address to the gate operator.

"For cryin' out loud, where is Daniel?"

"Uh, here I am, Jack. Sorry, I had to grab some items to take with us."

Jack went over and grabbed one of the boxes that Daniel had brought with him. On the box was a picture of the glyph for Earth and in front of the glyph were two of each sex of humans.

"Do you always feel like you have to bring this along? Jeeze, I think every race in the universe has one of these."

"Uh, yes, I feel we need this. These people might become our allies."

"Alright, you two, stop fighting," Sam said. "Begin the chevron lock."

The gate operator began the dialing sequence. The gate was spinning and the chevrons locking. As the seventh symbol locked, the wormhole was established. Sam sent the MALP through the gate.

"Here we go," barbed Jack as he stepped through.

Instantly, all four were transported to what looked like a temple. Multiple suns were out and the weather was perfect.

"Sir, I don't see any sign of human civilization."

"This looks like the temple of Phile. Uh, the temple of Phile was sacred to Isis and her sister, Nephthys. It was said to be the birth place of Horus and Anubis."

"Do you mean that this Nephthys could be another queen Goa'uld like Hathor?" Jack asked as a shiver ran up his spine. He remembered when Hathor tried to make him her first Jaffa, after she had arisen.

"No, that was a myth. That may not be the case here. We have not se-." Daniel was cut short as a young boy slowly darted into the temple wearing the traditional ancient Egyptian dress for the boys of his age. He was about seventeen or eighteen and he had nothing but a collar, bracelets, rings, anklets, and a pair of very heavy earrings. His hair was in the traditional sidelock with the rest of his head shaved.

"Uh, hello. I'm Daniel-."

"Yes, we know who you are Daniel Jackson, and you, Jack O'Neill. Major Samantha Carter, you are looking well. And the Jaffa who rebelled against Apophis, Teal'c. You're probably wondering why, and how, I know you all."

"Uh, yeah," Jack spouted sarcastically.

The boy smiled and laughed.

"Our Goddess told us. She is very benevolent to us. She has given life to our dead and dying. She is the only Goddess we have ever known. It is said that she brought our people from your Earth thousands of years ago. Please come. There is a banquet in your honor.

"Sounds like a Goa'uld to me," Jack chirped in softly as the team began to follow the boy.

"Forgive me, I know your names but you don't know mine. I am Re- incta. It means 'Son of Re.' I am one of the many children of the Goddess. My father was the God Re," he said as brought them into a room where many servants were waiting, "These are servants of the Goddess. You might call them Jaffa. They do carry the Goa'uld child in their bellies, but they do not case harm to anyone of this planet or those of any other. They will help you into your dress for the evening banquet."

"Uh, shouldn't Sam be in different quarters to dress?" Daniel asked as the servants surveying him.

"We don't discriminate between male and female on this world. I must take my leave now. I have to help with the preparations." He bowed and ran out the entry way.

"Okay, well, that's just wonderful," Jack said with a sarcastic tinge. "Anyone else have a weird feeling about this?"

"Madame, if you feel more comfortable we could hold a sheet up in front you as you change," one of the female servants said.

"Yes, I would feel much better, thank you."

The servants escorted Sam to a corner where they put a linen sheet across the area. There was a flame burning in a nearby torch so it cast shadows on the sheet. The servants began with her vest. They then took off her shirt and bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. Jack was beginning to become notice and watched with interest. The servants continued removing her clothes and soon she stood standing in only her panties. They helped her out off these and by now, Daniel had taken interest as well. Both he and Jack were aware of Sam's beauty, although they generally ignored it.

The servants began to bring out bracelets, armbands, belts, wigs, crowns, linens, and necklaces. They slipped behind the sheet and put a long, linen skirt around her waist, along with a long, jeweled wrap around the top of it. They then asked Sam what wig she would like to wear.

"None thank you."

"Would you like us to plate your hair?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

Two of the servants began to plate her hair as the others began to place the jewelry around her neck, arms, legs, and stomach. They placed a grand collar around her neck, decorative anklets around her ankles, and religious armbands and bracelets on her arms. They took the vulture headdress with the plumes of Amun. She turned toward the sheet. They lowered it.

The mouths of Jack and Daniel both dropped to the floor.

"Uh, Major Carter. You're, uh, quiet lovely," Jack mumbled without breaking ranks. Sam walked over and closed Daniel and Jack's mouth.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, you," one of the servants said as she pointed to Daniel, "Would you like the sheet?"

"Uh, yes please. Thank you."

They pulled him behind the sheet. They started with his vest and shirt. The others began bringing in the jewelry, crowns, and linen. They pulled down his pants and took them off, along with his shoes. They took off his underwear, while he stood there blushing. He looked up, praying that this would all be over quickly. They put him in a thigh high skirt, along with anklets, bracelets, armbands, and a collar.

"Dr. Jackson, which of the pharaohnic crowns would you like to wear?"

"Oh," he pointed to each of the crowns, "The double crown, the khepesh or battle crown, the red crown of lower Egypt, the white crown of Upper Egypt, the nemes crown, and I have no idea."

"This the chosen crown. You will wear this one." The crown was the base of the crown of Amun, with the horns and sun disc of Hathor. She put the crown atop his head. Daniel turned around as the sheet was dropped. "Wow, Daniel. You really fix up well," Jack sarcastically remarked. "Thank you, uh, Jack."

"Now you, Teal'c." "I wish not to dress in this apparel."

"Oh, come on Teal'c. It'll be fun. Besides, you got dressed up in that goofy armor-stuff."

"Yes, it well be fun, Teal'c," one of the servants said as they escorted him behind the sheet. They raised the sheet and began to undress him. More ornaments were brought in. They dressed him in the same thigh high skirt as Daniel. The ornaments were put on, starting with the collar and worked their way down. They placed the heavy double crown on his head. The servants lowered the sheet. "Teal'c, you look different," Sam said with astonishment.

"Thank you, MajorCarter."

"You're next, Jack O'Neill."

"What the hell." They lead Jack behind the sheet and the process began again. They placed the khepesh crown on his head. The sheet was lowered.

"I'm in a skirt, Carter. I'm in a bloody skirt. Carter, you look better in a skirt." Sam tried not to blurt out laughing.

"Yes, sir." Re-incta slowly walked into the hall.

"Ah, you are all dressed. The Goddess waits. The banquet is ready." He indicated to the entryway.

"All right, let's get this over with." They walked passed the entryway, to the garden outside.

"Stay here. There will be a chariot to come and take you to the Temple. There, I will be waiting for you." He ran off and mounted his own golden chariot.

"I guess we stay here," Daniel said as he examined the temple and the area around them. There was fertile, green papyrus, and lotus flowers everywhere. There were birds, of every different species that once flew through Ancient Egypt, and animals, that once roamed past the pyramids. "My god, it's like we just stepped a gate to Ancient Egypt," he said with amazement. The whole team was amazed with how beautiful the place was. All of a sudden, a chariot, of an astonishingly beautiful nature, came rolling up and stopped.

"I guess we get in," Jack poked. They mounted the chariot and took off. The scenery that was around them very much like the garden. Birds, animals, flowers, plants, and the Nile.

"It's just like the Fields of Paradise."

"And Daniel, what pray tell is the Fields of Paradise?"

"The Fields of Paradise is the replica of Ancient Egypt. The Ancient Egyptians believed that after their death, they traveled through the parallels of the Underworld. If they survived the parallels, they would have to face Osiris. Their heart would be weighted. If it was true, Osiris would allow them to enter the Fields of Paradise. Here life was like it was in their own lives. Work, play, eat, pray, and go about whatever they had done when they were alive. Just like here." The chariot stopped in front of a massive, solid gold pylon. There were two obelisks' made out of solid silver, with blood red flags atop.

"Hieroglyphs. They say 'By order of the Goddess, in year 500 of her reign, these obelisks' of solid silver were raised to initiate the births of the Goddess' four children. The God Re has come to be present for the births' of his children. This has come and past.' Well, I guess, it's a birth certificate."

"Please come in the Goddess waits." They all dismounted the chariot, one by one. Re-incta walked through the entranceway, followed by Sam and Daniel. Only, Teal'c and Jack were left outside.

"Come on, Teal'c. We got to go inside. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can go home."

"I can not enter into this place. I feel uneasy. My symbiote is feeling more uneasy then I an. It feels as though it is sacred."

"Ignore it. It's probably scared because it's going to be around it's own kind."

"Alright, O'Neill. I will enter." They walked through the pylon, into another sprawling, glorious garden. They strode through the garden to the second pylon and a pair of obelisks'.

"Another birth certificate, sir. Eight more children, all fathered by Re," Carter said as she ran her fingers over the glyphs.

"Daniel, first I thought you said this Nephthys was the wife of Set."

"She is. In mythology. But this is reality."

"Okay, second, I thought Goa'ulds couldn't have children, at all."

"They can't. Maybe she's not a Goa'uld."

"And thirdly, how do we know these "children" aren't jaffa?"

"We don't. Re-incta claimed to be one of the Goddess' children and he's not a jaffa." Daniel looked at Jack. Re-incta came running back.

"Please hurry. The Goddess' fury is untamed when people do not listen." He motioned to follow him. They obeyed and followed him through two more solid gold pylons and solid silver obelisks'. After the fourth pylon, they entered into a huge sanctuary, full of hundreds of people. There were fifty to sixty children of different ages all crowding, standing or sitting, around a large silver throne. The back of the throne, at the top there was a very large falcon, with its wings in a protective cup. The falcon had a solar disc on it's head and the glyphs of Re on it's chest.

"Please take your seat in front of and on either side of the throne." Re- incta then took his place in the ranks of the children. Daniel looked all around the room.

"There are jaffa at every doorway," Daniel said.

"You know, I'm sick of jaffa." Teal'c looked at Jack with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry."

"I accept your apology, O'Neill." They all walked up to where the throne was and Jack and Sam sat on the left side, while Daniel and Teal'c sat on right side. There was silence throughout the entire room. All of a sudden, nine trumpets sounded and everyone in the room looked around at the door where SG-1 had come in. There, standing in the doorway, were twelve jaffa carrying an enormous litter on their shoulders. The litter was made out of solid silver, like the obelisks. It had long poles, for carrying, with large, opened lotus' at the ends. Three jaffa were on each of the four ends. About three feet in from the ends, there were four djed columns supporting a solid gold roof. On the roof, there were four silver falcons; with their wings spread and protecting a swift of silver with jewel encrusted collar and eyes. Around the litter, in between the djed columns were hundreds of ostrich feathers protecting whatever was inside from view. Daniel slowly began to stand up as the litter came closer.

"Daniel, sit down," Jack whispered as he motioned for him to sit. Daniel did as he was told. As he sat, he stared at the litter in awe. The jaffa had brought the litter to the stairs in front of the throne. There they slowly and carefully put it down and stepped away. One of the jaffa stepped toward the team.

"There was a prophecy made by the Goddess, which stated that one day three travelers and a jaffa of Apophis would come through the Chaapa'ai. You are those travelers. The Goddess has requested this feast in your honour."

The jaffa stepped back into formation with the others. The first jaffa on the back left side of the litter stepped to the side curtain of feathers and pulled it aside. He then reached in his arm. Then slowly, he pulled out a soft, peach-white arm. Then out stepped the Goddess. She was five feet, ten inches tall. She had hip length, jet-black hair and she was thin. Her eyes were medium, almond shape and blue-purple in color. She had a jeweled sash on her waist. On top of the sash, she wore a hip rap. The rap jingled as she moved. On her head, was a glyph of her name. It was carved out of a solid piece of lapis lazuli. Around the Goddess' neck, arms, legs, and stomach, she had a multitude of glorious jewelry, including a collar inset with lapis lazuli and turquoise and two armbands with the characteristic raised uraeus.

On her fingers, she wore solid silver cartouche rings. She also had the ribbon devise of the Goa'ulds. Her breasts' hung free. They were plump and full. The nipples danced on them as though they were butterflies dancing on flowers. She stood beside the litter.

"Ah, this is the infamous SG-1. The Tau're from Earth. I see." She pointed to each one in time. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the jaffa of Apophis, Teal'c. I praise you for your rebellion against him. My jaffa are not ordered to ever do anything like he would ever order. You have deposed of many of my other companions and I thank you for that. I know that you have also killed my lover, Re." Daniel stood up.

"We. I." She came up and put her finger to his lips.

"It's alright. I loved him but you, Daniel, you have also lost Sha'ure and you loved her very much. I loved Re very much but after I had learned what he had been doing, I started to find myself disgusted with him. I also know what he did to your wife's people. I am very sorry. I will not hurt you, ever, and to prove my sincere promise, I seal it with a kiss." She withdrew her finger from his lips and replaced it with her lips. They sat there for sometime, with interlocking lips and tongues. As they kissed, Nephthys opened her eyes. They glowed brightly. They caught the attention of Teal'c, who raised his eyebrow and cocked his head. She then closed them. Finally, she pulled away and left him standing there, amazed.

"If I back out of this agreement, you may put me to an end. I am a Goa'uld but not what you would consider an evil Goa'uld. My people and I are kindhearted and giving. We do not seek the death and enslavement of any other race or planet.

"I am also what you would call on Earth a vampire. I drink the blood of my subjects. They each surrender their neck to my feeding. Not a one has died at my hands. I am very careful with those I am, or will be, feeding off of. If you don't believe me, here, take a look for yourselves." She stepped forward and, with her fingers raised her top lip so that they could see her small, but potent, gleaming white, very sharp canines. She backed up and spread her arms. "Now, let us celebrate the coming of our new guests."

All at once, the entire room boomed in celebration. Everyone was screaming, cheering, clapping, and dancing at once. Jaffa began to bring in multiple trays of food and jugs of wine. Nephthys walked up the dias and sat down on the throne. Jack turned around and looked at her. She looked down at him.

"Ah, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. The brave and fearless warrior of the Tau're. But even a fearless warrior must have feelings. I know of the death your son, Charlie. He died at the hands of your personal weapon. After his death, you blamed it on yourself and were to the point of suicide. That's why you left Sara and joined the SGC. Does Samantha know how you feel about her?" Jack looked over at Sam "Jack, would you mind coming up and sitting by me? You too, Daniel." They both came up and sat on either side of her. Daniel on the right side, Jack on the left.

Sam and Teal'c looked at them in wonderment.

"Sam and Teal'c, you may move to right there, if you like." She pointed to a place just underneath them. Sam looked over at Teal'c.

"I do not find any reason to be afraid." Sam shrugged and stood up. Together they walked up to the point at which Nephthys had pointed. They looked out at the party inventively. Nephthys sat, very softly, stroking Daniel's hair. Daniel had a soft smile dancing on his lips. For hours, they sat and watched the celebration. They ate and drank for the remainder of the day. Nephthys kept her eyes on both Daniel and Jack. Nephthys leaned down to Daniel.

"I have to go, my dear, but I will be back." She slightly and softly kissed him on the forehead. She walked down the dias and across the sanctuary floor. As she walked across the floor, the people cleared a path, in respect. She strolled out the door.

"Where do you think she's going?"

"I do not know. Perhaps she is contacting Anubis or another Goa'uld," Teal'c said as he looked around the room.

"Shouldn't we go and find out?"

"I believe it would be futile to attempt such an idea. There would be hundreds of jaffa everywhere." Sam just sat there, looking at Teal'c. Without warning, she stood up and walked over toward Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill. Colonel."

"What is it, Carter?" He looked up at her.

"Sir, Teal'c believes that Nephthys has gone to contact other Goa'uld, to notify them of our presents here. He also believes any attempt to find out what she is truly doing would be futile."

"I doubt that she is doing that. Didn't you hear that promise that she made? For cryin' out loud, Carter, she kissed Daniel to seal it." Loud trumpets cut off Jack's ramblings. Sam turned around to see that the people had separated into two groups, leaving a path, about seventeen feet, from the door to the dias. Daniel and Teal'c had, also, stood up. Jack was the only one left sitting.

Standing in the doorway, was Nephthys. She had changed her clothes. Now she was in a transparent sash around her waist. It hung in the front of her crouch and in the back down her butt. She still had on all of her jewelry but she had on the blue crown of Nefertiti upon her head. She had finger cymbals on her fingers, along with the ribbon device. In the background, there came the sounds of Indian music. Nephthys began to sway her hips and dance along with the music. She belly danced her way toward the dias. Sam looked down at Jack.

"What do you think is happening, Colonel?"

"Hell, if I know." Nephthys found her way up the stairs. She then stopped, with her belly thrust at SG-1, Daniel in particular. She walked up and offered her hand to Daniel.

"Come Daniel. The feast is over and the night is drawing close. I will show you to your quarters." Daniel stepped down the stairs and stood behind Nephthys.

"Daniel, please. Why don't you come and stay in our quarters tonight?" Sam asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Sam. I wouldn't let anything happen." They began to walk down the cleared area and stopped at the door. They turned to the side. He then reached down and kissed her. Their tongues and lips fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They held each other close. After a couple of minutes, they stopped. Daniel's head lay softly against Nephthys' head. He smiled sweetly. Nephthys looked over at the remainder of SG-1. Her eyes glowed brightly. Then they walked out the door. Servants ran up to Sam, Jack, and Teal'c.

"Please come, you must rest." They grabbed all three of them and began to push them through the crowd.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now stop that," Jack protested as the servants pushed the rest of SG-1 down the walkway.

"The Goddess demands that you go to your rooms now. For it is dark and getting late. It is time for you to take your leave." Jack pulled away.

"We aren't going anywhere. First, I want to know what she has done or is doing to Daniel." He pointed at the door where the two exited.

"The Goddess had personally taken Daniel to his room." Jack looked at them. He knew they were lying through their teeth.

"Second, what if we don't wanna go to our rooms?" Jack said sarcastically.

"It is not an issue of what you want to do or not. The Goddess has instructed us to take each of you to your rooms." Just then Re-incta walked by. Jack made to grab at him but the servants held him back.

"Re-incta. Yo. Hey, over here." He waved his arms furiously. Re-incta slowly turned and looked at Jack. The look on his face that burned through Jack's soul and sent shivers through his spine. Jack stammered back.

"Uh, well." Re-incta turned and walked away. "Maybe, it was something he ate." Jack looked at Sam and shrugged. He then looked back at the servants. They stared at him as though nothing had happened.

"Please, you must come now." Teal'c looked over at Jack.

"I do believe it would be useless to argue with them further." Jack sighed heavily.

"Fine, we'll go with you." He began to walk down the long walkway and out the door. They walked down a long hallway. They turned the corner into another long corridor. On each side of the corridor, there were ten doors, with about three feet between each one. As they walked, they suddenly stopped at the first pair of doors.

"You will stay here tonight, Colonel," one of the servants, pointing to the door on the left. "Fine." He walked into the room and shut the curtain that was being used as a door. The group continued to walk. They stopped at the third set of doors.

"Samantha, you will stay here." The servant pointed to the door to the right. She shrugged slightly lightly and walked into the room. The group continued to the fifth pair of doors.

"You, Teal'c, shall stay here." She pointed to the door on the left. Teal'c bowed and entered the room. The servants stared to walk down the hall again. "The Goddess shall be quiet pleased with the one she has chosen. She shall be impressed with what he could amount to. Perhaps, she might even turn him." The three snickered as they continued down the corridor. Jack had overheard what the girls had said.

As soon as they turned the corner, Jack ran, softly, down the hall. He stopped and walked into Sam's room. Sam was over at the wall, examining the scenes depicted on it.

"Carter." Sam was caught off guard.

"Colonel. What is it?" She came over to where he was standing.

"I heard the little servant girls saying something about how much fun Nephthys would have with Daniel and something about turning him. I am going to go get Teal'c and all three of us are gonna march down to where ever she's holding Daniel, take him back, and get the hell out of here." He turned to go when Sam grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back. "God, Carter! If you wanted my attention, all you had to do is say something."

"Sorry, Sir, but I think that that would be a foolish to go there and just take Daniel back. Daniel is smart. If something were going to happen to him or to us, he would have talked to Nephthys. It appears that she's got the hotts for him." She laughed softly.

"Okay, so what do you purpose we do?"

"I think we should wait. See what happens, Sir. With all due respect, I don't think anything is going to happen to us, I mean, they didn't even put a guard out."

"You're right."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to prepare to go to bed."

"Right, uh, see you in the morning, Major." He began to walk back to his room. When he got there, he pulled back the curtain and slipped in. He fell back against the wall beside the door.

"She's right. Maybe nothing will happen." He breathed heavily and shrugged. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, I don't have anything to sleep in. Oh, well." He stripped down and slide into the animal-headed couch.

"Come, my young one." Nephthys pulled Daniel into her room.

"My god, it's beautiful," he said as he looked around the room.

"Yes, but it's not as beautiful until you walked in." She rubbed Daniel's stirring groin. She pulled him over to the wall. She pinned herself between it and Daniel. She could feel to hunger coming alive inside her. She put her head to the side of Daniel's head. She could smell his sweet, delicious blood. She had to restrain herself from just taking out on him.

"I can give you everything you ever dreamed of," she whispered in his ear. Daniel began to softly kiss Nephthys' neck. He kissed down to her breasts. He reached down, grabbed her thigh, and lifted it up to his waist. They kissed passionately. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around the waist. He carried her to the bed as they continued to kiss. Daniel laid her carefully down. He let go long enough to pull off the transparent sash Nephthys had on. Nephthys let out a deep groan, in the bottom of her throat.

Daniel, then, took off his crown and skirt and threw them across the room. Nephthys climbed higher on the bed. She reached up and rubbed his legs. She then moved her hands up to his hips, reaching around so that she could grab his tight, firm butt. She, also, noted his erection. She felt some pride in this. Daniel reached down and gently caresses her stomach. Nephthys' back arched and she let out a soft groan.

"Please, do it now." With that, Daniel pushed himself deep within her. Her back and hips lifted off the bed.

"Uahhh." He pushed further into her. He lay down and flipped her on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his. Nephthys began a rhythm. Daniel threw his head back as Nephthys increased the pace. He pressed his first two fingers into her clit. She threw her head back and let out a growl, for her symbiote was going crazy with pleasure. Nephthys felt a stirring orgasmic rush. She couldn't wait any longer.

"MY GOD, YOU HAD BETTER FINISH ME OFF RIGHT NOW!'' she screamed in the typical Goa'uld voice as her eyes glowed brightly.

"Holy, Moly." Daniel felt himself unleash deep inside her. He thought of pulling out but Nephthys had not come yet and she might rip his head off if he did. He decided to keep pumping.

"UAHH, Daniel!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her entire body tingled as orgasmic pulses shot through it. She rolled over and lay next to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he stroked her hair. She smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new play toy?" a strangle voice asked from behind a curtain behind the bed. Nephthys sat up, with all her weight on her hands, and looked at the curtain.

A woman stepped out from behind the curtain. She was of average height, with Oreo-colored skin and solid black butt-length hair. Her eyes were color of blood. She also had a ribbon device, so she either had a symbiote or at one time she had a symbiote in her. She had on black leather. The outfit wrapped all the way around her neck, went around, covering the breasts', came together, flared a little for the crouch and cupped it. From the crouch, two straps went across the hips and came down the side of the hips. From the endings of the straps that went down the hips, it wrapped around her thighs, split into two strands, crossed just below the knees, wrapped back around, crossed again, came back together as one in front at her ankles and strapped around her second toe. In the back, the neckpiece came together in one piece. The strip went down her spine, into the piece that wrapped around her tiny butt. Around her hips, she had a belt made from the skulls of Goa'uld symbiotes. She walked up to the side of the bed as Nephthys sat up. She slipped her legs over the edge and stood up.

"Daniel, this is my sister, Akhear."

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel." "I as well and, if you don't mind me asking, what is that belt made of?"

"Goa'uld symbiote skulls. Apophis, Hathor, Seth, Tanith, Sokar, Imhotep, Heur'ur, Cronous, Ba'al, Zipacna, and Nirrti," she said as she pointed to each one.

"How did you get these?"

"I have a scout that goes about the universe and finds them for her."

"Oh, well, okay." Akhear climbed onto the bed. "Uh."

"You have chosen well. He will make a fine fledgling and king."

"Thank you."

"Whoa, wait guys." Akhear climbed up on top of him and straddled him as Nephthys climbed onto the bed. She came up on the left side. Akhear began to rub her nose into Daniel's soft neck. Daniel fell into a trance. Nephthys was rubbing her check against his arm, his wrist in particular.

"Sister, I believe it is time for him to know our world."

"Yes, I do believe." They smiled and then Akhear turned and looked at Daniel. She lowered her head to brush her nose against Daniel's neck again. Instead, she opened her mouth, revealing her potent canines. Before Daniel could do anything, Akhear viciously sank them deep into his neck, causing a river of blood to spring forth. Nephthys also sank her canines deep into his warm wrist. Both sat there, draining the life from his body. They sat there until they could drink no more, for fear of his death. Akhear pulled back but Nephthys hung on.

"No more, my sister. If we are to change him, he must be alive." She pulled back and looked at him.

"Please, do it soon. He will die, if you do not."

"His heart is weak. I can barely hear it beat." She reached over and took the knife that lay on the table by the bed. She cut her wrist and lowered it to his lips. "Drink, my young one. You have been brave enough. You can drink or you can die, your choice." He clasped his lips around and began to gently suck on her wrist.

"Good." He started to become more and more violent. He pulled harder at the vein in her wrist. "Stop, Daniel. Stop." But not only did he not stop, but he also pulled even harder. Her heartbeat was beginning to become staggered and weak. She pulled as hard as she possibly could. Daniel fell back against the bed as Akhear fell onto the floor.

Nephthys ran over to help her sister. She cut her own wrist and feed her so her heartbeat would become steady again. After her heartbeat was steady, they stood along side the bed and watched Daniel convulse. Meanwhile, Daniel was convulsing on the bed. He flopped about as though he were a fish out of water. All of a sudden, he stopped. He sat up and looked about. Nephthys and Akhear were standing by his side.

"What happened?"

"You are one of us now. You can never go back and you can never change. If you look different, that is because you are different. Come look at yourself in the mirror." Nephthys offered him a polished base mirror, with the head of Hathor on its handle. He was now lighter then he had ever been, with small, sharp canines, and a thirst for something new.

"I'm thirsty. But not for water or wine but for." he hesitated, ".. Blood."

"I know, my child. You can satisfy your hunger in a little while." Akhear reached up cupped his face in her hands.

Teal'c awoke to Jack standing over him, clapping his hands. "Get up. Come on, Teal'c. Get up. Hey, wait a minute. Teal'c, when do you sleep for a night? Or ever, for that matter."

"I do not know. I have never slept, as you say it. It must have something to do with this place but what do you need, O'Neill?"

"We got to go find Daniel."

"He did not go to his room last night?"

"For cryin' out loud, no." Re-incta came up behind Jack without his knowledge.

"Jack. Teal'c. The Goddess has issued a ceremony to commence in twenty minutes." This announcement caught Jack off guard and he jumped

"Well, thank you very much." Re-incta bowed and left the room.

"We had better go to the sanctuary. For no doubt, the Goddess will hold the ceremony there," Teal'c said as he climbed out of bed, stark naked, and walked to the table where his uniform was.

"The servants brought our uniforms while we were asleep," Jack said as he tried to not see Teal'c. Sam waltzed through the door.

"Sir, do you know about the ceremony?"

"Yes, Carter. Have you seen or heard from Daniel?"

"No, sir. I think something bad has happened to him."

"O'Neill, if we do not leave now we will be late."

"Fine, but if she wants any of us to leave with her, refuse. Agree?"

"Agreed," Sam and Teal'c said in unison. "Alright, let's go." They walked out the door, down the hall, turned the corner, and continued to the door of the sanctuary. There, sitting at the other end of the walkway, was the same throne and a second sitting next to it. They entered and looked around. The same group of people, that were there the night before, were standing around them.

"I guess we go to the throne." Jack gestured towards the dias. They walked up to the stairs, when some yelled to bow. The entire room fell to their knees leaving Jack, Sam, and Teal'c standing. In walked Nephthys, wearing a sheer, white, linen skirt around her waist, all of her jewelry, and a silver, wiry crown that came up and stuck to her forehead, fanning out around her head in the back.

"Nephthys," Jack poked as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you will address my consort first." She offered her hand to the man behind her. That man was Daniel.

"Daniel, what did she do to you?" Sam asked as he began to walk toward him, but Jack held out his arm and stopped her. She looked at him but Jack shook his head 'no'.

"Daniel has now become one of us. He has taken the test and he has passed." "What do you mean 'passed the test'?"

"Silence. My consort is hungry. And we will feed him. Bring the crown." She pointed to one of her many jaffa to carry out her wish. He brought out a tall, white crown that looked like a bowling pin. It had a solid gold solar disc at the bottom, flaring at the top. On the sides, were two solid black ostrich feathers and two uraesus stretched out from the solar disc. He brought it over to Nephthys, as she was directing Daniel over to the second of the two thrones. She placed the crown just above his head.

"As I place this crown on my consort's head, I make him not only my lover but also my king." She brought the crown down and placed it gently upon Daniel's head. He breathed in deeply.

"Now give me what is mine." Nephthys nodded. "Secure their hands."

"Whoa, whoa, hey guys," Jack said as jaffa forced him, Sam and Teal'c to their knees and tied their hands behind their backs. Daniel stood up and walked in front of Jack.

"Hey, Danny. You know we're a team, right?" he said as Daniel stuck his face by Jack's and breathed in deeply. He cupped Jack's face in his hand as he stared into the other man's eyes. He then moved to the side of Jack's neck. He opened his mouth and gently sank his canines into Jack's neck. Jack screwed up his face, as he tried to squirm out of the restraint. Daniel continued to drink until Jack was to the point of death.

"Daniel, you must stop. If you drink his death, you drink your own," Nephthys said as she caressed Daniel's hair. He allowed Jack to fall against the floor. Daniel looked down at Jack, who was trying to grab every tiny breath, as he stood up.

"Colonel, Colonel. Jack!" Sam was terrified of what might happen to her.

"Now, try it on this one." Nephthys pointed to Sam. He walked over and knelt down. "Daniel, please, don't do this," Sam pleaded as Daniel cupped her jaw in his hand.

"I love it when you beg," he said as he moved his head to her neck. He sank his canines deep into her soft neck, causing her life's blood to spring forth. Her eyes began to flutter close and her heart was beginning to slow. Daniel could hear this and stopped.

"I will not take her life." He let her drop to the floor.

"You will get use to things to things in time, my child. Now, let's move on to the jaffa. I know you've been dying to sink your teeth into him."

"I know that this is not you, DanielJackson, and I forgive you for what you are about to do" Daniel stood up and walked over to Teal'c.

"I don't know. I've never had jaffa blood before."

"It's better then human blood. It will quench your thirst." Daniel stroked Teal'c's head and sank his teeth into the thick, dark skin. Teal'c didn't flinch at the slight pain. Teal'c was strong but not strong enough. Daniel was pulling harder then he ever had with Sam or Jack. Nephthys was right.

It was multitudes better than humans' blood. Thicker, more fulfilling. Daniel pulled away and let Teal'c, also, fall to the floor. A tiny stream of blood trickled down from the side of Daniel's mouth. He strolled over to Nephthys.

"I love you." He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too." She looked deeply into his lapis lazuli colored eyes. "Take the bodies to their rooms."

"No, leave them there. I want to talk to them when they awake," he turned to the assembly, "I decree that you all return home and tell the ones that did not attend that there is a king that has a hunger for his people. I don't mean just in an actual sense but also in a loving sense. I will always love my people and I am eager to learn about this world. Now go." The populace began to leave as Daniel turned to his queen. "My love, I want you to go back to your sister. I have things to think about."

"Alright." She gave him a tiny kiss and walked down the dias and out the door. Daniel sat on his throne and looked at three almost lifeless bodies of his friends and team members. 'Why did I do this? How could I? I love these people,' he thought. He sat there for the longest time, staring at the bodies.

Sam woke up and looked up at the ceiling. She propped herself up on her elbows, so that she could see Daniel.

"Sam, you're alright. I was afraid that I hung on too long."

"What, what happened?"

"I took your blood until you were almost died. Same of Jack. Same of Teal'c."

"But why?"

"The hunger took a hold of me. I could not stop myself. I am still your Daniel, but now I have changed. I am a vampire now. I do not want you to treat me any different.

"Oh, Daniel." She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to cry softy into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Sam," He stroked her hair as he tried to soother. He could smell her blood once more, but he dared not, for this time she might not wake up.

"What is wrong, MajorCarter?" Teal'c asked as he stood up.

"Daniel's going to leave us."

"No, I'm not. Look at me." He lifted her face with his finger. She gazed deeply into his eyes. "Now believe me when I tell you this. I am not, repeat not, going anywhere."

"But, but."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." "Then, why do you say such things?"

"DanielJackson," Teal'c interrupted before Sam could answer.

"What is it, Teal'c?" Daniel asked as he tried to console Sam.

"DanielJackson, what has happened to you? I have never known you to do such a thing. You have changed.

"Yes, I have changed Teal'c. I am now what we call on Earth, a vampire." Teal'c cocked his head, as he didn't know what that was. "Teal'c, a vampire is a person that drinks someone's or another thing's, such as an animal's, blood. It's kind of like a Goa'uld parasite. See with the parasite, it takes what it wants, such as a host or a pouch, in a jaffa's case. A vampire sort of does the same thing, but they don't take what they want, which is blood. Well, okay, they do. But they also need it to survive. Do you kinda get what I'm sayin'?"

"I believe I do, DanielJackson."

"Uh, okay."

"What's with the love feast?" Jack was sitting up, staring at the three standing by the thrones.

"Uh, come here Jack. I have something to tell you." Daniel motioned for Jack to come up to where he was standing.

"You're not going to tell me my dog died, are you?"

"No," he laughed slightly, "Just come over here, please." Jack started to walk over when he fell.

"Whoa, what happened?" he said as he stumbled to get up. Daniel went over and helped him up.

"You're experiencing over wrought blood loss."

"I'm cut. I'm bleeding. Where?" He started to look around himself, trying to find where he was bleeding.

"You're not cut nor are you bleeding."

"Then, why did you say that and why am I so dreary?"

"Because. because I drank the blood that you lost. I am a vampire."

"Okay." Jack began to back away, a little at a time.

"It's alright. As I told Sam, I was taken by the hunger. When, it's there, I'm not Daniel anymore. It's like I'm someone else. I really can't explain it. I don't know what it is."

"Okay, they never taught me anything to do in this situation." Jack shook his head.

"What did she do to you?"

"She showed me something I never saw in myself before. Jack, she's given me that one piece of myself that I lost after Sha'ure died. She's given me love, hope, life, and forever." A tiny blood tear streamed down his face. He turned away so Jack couldn't see. Jack moved towards him and turned him around. He brushed away the tear with his thumb. He cupped Daniel's face in his hands.

"Daniel it's alright to have feelings," Jack pulled Daniel's head to his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel began to softly cry into Jack's chest. Sam came over and started to rub Daniel's back. Teal'c knew he wanted to sooth Daniel's pain, but he didn't know how. After a few minutes, Daniel pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes.

"It's alright."

"I know, Jack. But I almost killed you guys."

"You did it because you needed to." Daniel found himself lost in Jack's eyes. He didn't know what to do. At that moment, he needed Jack. He needed him more then ever. Jack knew what Daniel was thinking because he was thinking it too. He knew that if Sam saw anything, she would have to report, and he would never be in the military again. If Teal'c saw anything, he won't understand and they'd have to explain it to him. But he couldn't stop what he was feeling.

"Carter."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why don't you take Teal'c and see if you can find anyone, or anything, that could help," he said still looking at Daniel.

"Yes, sir." She took Teal'c and walked out the door.

"They're gone."

"Yes."

"You know, Daniel," Jack said as his thumb gently glided along the outline of Daniel's lips, "I hate to see you cry. Vampire or no. You deserve happiness, peace, and pleasure." Jack reached down and grabbed Daniels's soft butt and pulled him closer, so his groin rubbed against Daniel's.

"Jack, there's been something that I've been wanting to do since the day I meet you." He pulled even closer to Jack.

"And, what might that be?" Jack moved in even closer so they were touching foreheads.

"This." Daniel reached up and kissed Jack hard. It was a hot, passionate kiss, one that would bond the two together forever, no matter what might happen later. Jack completely, and utterly devoured Daniel. Neither of them was willing to give up the kiss. Jack turned Daniel around and backed him up to the stairs of the dias. The back of Daniel's calves hit the first step and he reached to find it. When he found it, he sat down, bringing Jack down with him so as to not break the kiss.

They each began to unbutton the other's shirt. Jack pulled it down Daniel's arms and violently ripped it off of his hands, tossing it aside. Daniel pulled Jack's shirt down his arms as Jack slipped his hands out of it. Jack unbuttoned Daniel's pants. In order to pull them down, Jack would have to break the kiss and he wasn't about to do that. So he just pulled them down, along with Daniel's boxers, far enough so to reveal Daniel's already evident erection. Finally, after fully engulfing each other's mouths, Jack broke off.

"Uhaa," Daniel whinnied.

"Nahuh." Jack put his finger to Daniel's lips. "I am going to give you the pleasure you've been denied." He kissed Daniel's throat then he moved down Daniel's chest. He kissed Daniel's bellybutton and wrapped his tongue around and into it. Daniel threw his shoulders back and laid down on the cold dias. Jack smiled as he rubbed his nose into the trail of hairs that lead to Daniel's crouch. Daniel laughed a little. Jack looked up at him.

"What?"

"It tickles."

"Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I like it."

"Alright." He went back to rubbing his nose in the trail. As he rubbing his nose, he slowly began to part Daniel's legs. "Like parting the Red Sea," Jack said. But Daniel didn't hear him. He was too engrossed with the feeling. Jack wrapped his tongue around Daniel's sac and sucked hard on it. With one deep swoop, he complete consumed Daniel. Daniel bucked his hips a little and pushed himself deeper into Jack's hot mouth but Jack quickly gained control.

He grabbed a hold of Daniel's bucking hips and calmed him down, a little. Jack used his tongue to tease Daniel, wrapping it around and caressing the soft shaft. Daniel groaned loudly. Jack smiled lightly, enjoying the reaction Daniel was giving. Daniel started to pump gently into Jack's mouth. Jack caressed Daniel's inner thighs. He dug his fingernails into Daniel's soft, leaving marks and letting Daniel know that he was ready. Daniel pushed harder then before, then began to gently thrust. Jack's fingernails dug harder into Daniel's backside. Daniel arched his back off the dias, causing Jack to reposition himself. Daniel pushed as hard as he could. He bit is lip, trying not to scream Jack's name but he couldn't.

"JACK!" he screamed as loud as he could as he burst forth into Jack's mouth. The scream echoed entirely around the room. He threw his head back and hit it on the dias. Jack kind of felt for him but it seemed that Daniel didn't mind it. Jack pulled himself up to Daniel's face and kissed. Daniel looked longingly into Jack's eyes. "What is it about you that gets me off?"

"I don't know, but you must have the same thing 'cause I get off as well." He kissed Jack's neck. Jack fell on his back, while Daniel fell to Jack's right side.

"Jack?"

"Yep."

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If I…bite you."

"No, do what comes natural to you."

"Alright. This probably won't hurt." Jack looked straight into Daniel's eyes.

"I don't care. I trust you. Do what you want." Daniel moved his head over Jack's right pec. He looked up at Jack and Jack blinked him a yes at him. Over Jack's heart, Daniel bite down hard. Jack strained a little but he enjoyed the forcefulness that Daniel was presenting. He closed his eyes as he gently pushed his shoulders off the ground, by using his head. Daniel opened his eyes and looked around. There was something different about them. Instead of the darker blue around the rim of the iris, it was now a rim of blood red. He closed them so that he could concentrate on the task at hand. Jack's heartbeat was growing fainter by the minute. Daniel pulled away. His mouth and chin were covered in blood. "Don't worry. I'm a quick learner. I have perfected the 'little drink' already. So I will not take more blood from you then is needed."

He stroked the hair on Jack's chest as he spoke. Jack opened his eyes and looked down at him. Daniel reached up and kissed him. Then he put his head on Jack's chest while Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"You know, I really taste good," Jack laughed.

"I know." Daniel licked his lips. There was nothing that could change this now. The two's spirits had mated and both now this. Daniel picked his head up to look at Jack.

"I….I love you."

"Well, uh, I don't know what to say. I've never done this sort of thing before. I'm not sure what I, or even you want me, to do or say." Jack looked down at Daniel.

"I want you to say what you feel."

"To tell you the honest to god truth, I don't know what I feel." Jack looked into Daniel's eyes. He could see that Daniel was hurt that Jack couldn't, or maybe even won't, say what he was really feeling. Daniel propped himself up and cupped Jack's jaw in his hand.

"I want you to answer me truthfully. Do you love me?"

"Yes." Jack was on the point of crying. Daniel smiled and kissed him. He then put his head back on Jack's chest and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Yes, I love you. I love you and. and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." They laid there for a little while, just wrapped in each other's arms. It wasn't before long before both of them fell into a noonday nap.

After about two hours, Jack woke up. Daniel was still asleep. Jack wanted to sit up but he didn't want to wake Daniel. He started to slither out from underneath him but his efforts didn't work. Daniel's eyes stirred open.

"Jack, did we fall asleep?"

"I guess so. Where do you think the others have gone?"

"I assume they are probably looking for something to help me. I guess we should get dressed." At that moment, Teal'c walked through the door. He caught both of them off guard.

"Teal'c you really got to learn how to knock," Jack said as both him and Daniel scrambled to get their clothes on.

"What is a knock?"

"This is a knock." Jack walked over and knocked on the wall. So Teal'c went out the door and knocked.

"Good." Jack smiled. Teal'c walked back over to were Daniel was buttoning up his shirt.

"DanielJackson, we have not found anything that could help you. O'Neill, what has happened to your chest?"

"It's a…uh…a battle scar." He looked over at Daniel. Daniel just laughed.

"Colonel. uh?" Sam came running in and stopped suddenly. She didn't know what to make of seeing her C.O. half dressed and "with' one of her good friends. "Colonel, I think that we should find Nephthys. She may be the only one that could help Daniel."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She has a sister that is the same as me. She is very powerful. Probably more powerful than any of our weapons and I don't want to get any of you hurt or killed. I will go and talk to her. I have a thing going with Nephthys. But, before I go, Jack, may I talk to you outside?"

"Yah. Be right back." They both turned and walked out. As soon as they got out of the room, Daniel pinned Jack up against the wall and kissed him hard. "I want you now."

"Yes, I want you too. But you have to go and talk to Nephthys and maybe she won't turn you back. Because to tell you the truth, when you bite me, it gets me fucking hard." He reached down, grabbed Daniel's butt, pulled him closer, and kissed him again. "I have to go now before Sam and Teal'c get suspicious. Now go." He slapped Daniel's butt so he turned to go.

"If you keep doing that you're going to get me off before I even leave." He turned and walked down the hallway. Jack walked back in the room to see Sam talking with Teal'c.

"Well, Daniel's gone to find Nephthys and her sister. I'm guessing that we should stay here so that he knows where to find us. So youa'll what to play cards?"

"With all due respect, Sir. May I ask what was going on in here when we walked in?"

"You know, Carter, I respect you as a Major but I not going to tell you anything. What I do in my personal life is my business and my business only. Thank you for your expression for my life but no thanks."

"I sense some hostility, O'Neill. Is there something that you are not admitting to us?"

"What I am not admitting is nothing that I have to say." He went over and sat down on the stairs of the dias.

"There you are, my love." Nephthys turned to see Daniel walk into the room. "I was wondering when you might be worried about where I might be." She came over and put her hands on his chest. She reached up to kiss him but he turned away.

"What is wrong, my king?"

"You changed me. You and your sister. It was a might bit for me in the beginning but I have learned to control myself. You've also changed me in another way. I'm not sure if you want to tell you this but."

"But what? What is it that you want to tell me? Please tell me. I will be fine with whatever you have to tell me.

"I love Jack. In fact, I love Jack more then I love you. I know that you are probably royally pissed off at me but I'm telling you the truth. Jack gave me something. Something that I feel only he could give me. I feel that our souls mated. Our lives. Our passions. Our desires. I don't know. For some reason, that doesn't happen with you." She looked up at him, with a few blood tears rolling down her face.

"Do you really believe this?"

"Yes," he whispered. She turned away from him and walked to the bed. She sat down and began to cry. He came over and put his arm around her, to try to comfort her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she screamed in the Goa'uld voice. "You have no right to touch me after you just told me that I was a one night stand for you."

"I did not say that you were a one night stand to me."

"Not in so many words you didn't. I gave you a part of myself and you tell me this." He kissed her with all that he had. She didn't know what to do. So she just kissed him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that that would make you this mad."

"Well, it did." He held her in his arms, while he rocked her.

"Where is Akhear?"

"Ahhh, isn't this a sweet."

"Akhear, is there anything that you can do to fix want has happened to me?"

"No and even if there was, I wouldn't give it to you."

"Sister, stop it."

"No, it's alright. Nephthys, it doesn't hurt me. I will be back in a little while or you can come with me. Your choice. But I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this egotistical, self-centered bitch."

"You can't hide from what you are. Admit it, you like it and overheard that Jack finds that it gets him 'fucking hard'. Besides, you can't live very long without having some sort of blood in your system. Oh, and here's a little bit of information that I thought you might like to know about. Your system is now depended on blood for most of its nourishment. You can have other food but you can't survive without having at least 95 blood as food. If you don't, you'll die." Daniel stormed out of the room. He was to the point that he could kill someone.

All of the sudden, there came a scream fro the bedroom. Daniel turned and ran back to the room. There, in the middle of the room was Akhear, in a huge ball of flames. Nephthys was sitting in the corner of the room, just screaming. Daniel ran over to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"What in the world happened?"

"It was you. You burned her."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have the Fire Gift. You can set anything ablaze if you want to. You were so mad at her went you stormed out of the room, that you sent all of your fury towards her and light her." She buried her head into his chest and continued to cry. He tried to calm her down as Akhear burned to nothing but a pile of dust. When Nephthys was finally calmed down, Daniel walked her out the door. They walked down to the sanctuary. Sam came running up.

"What happened?"

"I…I accidentally burnt her sister."

"Accidentally burnt her? How?"

"I guess I have powers that I didn't know I had." Jack came up.

"Daniel, are you all right?"

"Yah, I'm fine. But I think that Nephthys is hurt." He took Nephthys over to the dias and sat her down in her throne. Her face was covered in blood tears. Her entire body was shaking.

"Nephthys. Nephthys tell me exactly what happened." "Daniel had just stormed out of the room, leaving me and my sister, Akhear, alone. She came up to me and told me that I should forget him and that we could find another king. I had turned my back and told her that I only wanted Daniel and that I could talk to him, perhaps change his mind."

"Changed his mind about what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, please continue." When I turned back around, Akhear was in the middle of the room, in a ball of flames. I started to scream and I couldn't stop. Daniel came bursting in the door. When he saw what had happened, he came up to comfort me. He, then, brought me here."

"Well, okay, uh. Maybe we should all step back and take a deep breath." Teal'c took a large step back and breathed in deeply.

"Teal'c, that was, yet again, another figure of speech."

"Daniel, I think that, perhaps, Sam could help Nephthys to completely calm down. Would you mind coming with me?"

"O'Neill, what duty would you like me to perform?"

"Uh, well Teal'c, I don't know. Just stay here and hold down the fort." Teal'c reached down and put his hands on the floor.

"Teal'c."

"Another figure of speech, O'Neill?"

"Yep. Daniel." He motioned for Daniel to come with him. They both walked out the door. "Daniel, why didn't you say something about these 'powers'?"

"I didn't know I had them. I know what you're thinking. Your thinking that you can't wait to get your hands on me and that your proud of me for what I did."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I can read your mind. I guess that must be one of my powers. You know what I can't wait to get my hands on you either but why are you proud of me?"

"I'm proud of you because you destroyed one of your enemies. Your emotions didn't take out. Well, they did but you didn't allow them to keep her alive."

"Yes, but I hurt someone, emotionally, that I care about. I killed her sister." He pulled Daniel close to him. He started to softly cry into Jack's shoulder.

"Daniel, Daniel it's alright. You can't help what has already happened." Teal'c walked out and saw Jack and Daniel there. He didn't know, nor understand, what was going on. Neither of them saw him and Teal'c didn't want to interrupt them. He turned and walked back into the room.

"Teal'c, what did the Colonel say?"

"I did not ask him. It appeared as though O'Neill and DanielJackson were sharing, as you say on Earth, a hug."

"Well, uh, okay. I'll go see what he'll say. You stay here with Nephthys." She walked out and saw them both there. She really didn't know what to do. Her C.O. with another man. It was preposterous. It was even more preposterous when that man was Daniel, one of her best friends. She walked up and tapped on Jack's shoulder. He abruptly turned and let go of Daniel. Daniel didn't know what was going on, so he lifted his head. As soon as he saw her, he let go of Jack and stepped back. His face was covered in blood tears, alone with Jack's shirt.

" Sam, uhh, this is not what it looks like. It's... uhh, it's... I was just trying to soothe Daniel's pain."

"You had might as well tell her. She's going to find out one way or another and, if you don't tell her, I will."

"Tell me what, Sir?"

"That me and Daniel are. well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack and I are a couple now. Actually, we're more than a couple but I'm not going get into details at the moment." This astonished Sam. She couldn't ever imagine something like this. She stepped back.

"Carter, please don't ruin this for me. Right now all that we have is each other. Plus, if you turn me in, I'll get kicked out of the SGC, along with the military, and Daniel will probably either get kicked out of the SGC or, at least get kicked out of SG-1. I don't want that to happen. We love each other and that's all that matters."

Nephthys walked over to where they were. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened. She could, also, see that Sam was upset.

"Sam, would you care to have dinner in the dining room?"

"Yes, I think that that would be the best for me. You wouldn't happen to have a pint of Ben & Jerry's?"

"What is a Ben & Jerry's"

"Well, it's ice cream." She put her arm around Nephthys' shoulders and began to lead her down the hall.

"I hope that she's not as broken up as she seemed." Teal'c came up and looked at Jack and Daniel.

"What do mean when you said that you loved each other? Is it not customary on your planet for one man to love one woman?"

"It's really hard for me to explain, Teal'c." Daniel walked over to Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and looked up at him. Jack, in turn, wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist. They kissed passionately.

"We just love each other and that's the way it is," Daniel said without pulling his eyes off of Jack.

"Teal'c, we're going to go outside at look around a bit. You can do whatever you want to do." Daniel took Jack's hand and lead him out the door, down the hallway, and out to a veranda, which was surrounded by a huge, sprawling garden.

"You know, I love this beautiful garden. I especially love that water flower." He pointed to a beautiful, open water flower as he sat down on the rock railing that surrounded the veranda.

"That's a lotus flower. In Ancient Egypt, lovers would give each other these to profess their love. Plus, they were worn as adornments to outfits. Now, I'm professing my love for you. Here." He handed Jack a lotus flower. Jack took the flower and smelled its alluring, beautiful scent.

"I love its scent and I love you, too. Come here." He took Daniel's hand, pulled him over, and sat him down in front of him. Daniel turned around and kissed him deeply. "You are so sweet. I could stay here all night."

"Maybe we can. Just look at those moons." He pointed up at the three moons that hovered, in a pyramid shaped, in the blue-black night sky. He then wrapped his arms around Daniel. They both looked up at the moons.

"You know, I wish that this moment would last forever."

"I wish so, too."

"Do you want to return to your room?"

"No, let's return to yours. I spent all last night in Nephthys' sarcophagus, redoing myself. You know those things are so uncomfortable. Besides, I still owe you from last time." Jack took Daniel's hand and led him down the hall to his room. When they got there, Jack pulled the curtain aside and led him in.

"This is amazing." Daniel looked around his room. There were beautiful hieroglyphs, along with scenes of Hathor, Re, Heur'ur, Apophis, Geb, Nut, Set, Atum, Aten, Osiris, Isis, Nephthys, Mut, Khrons, Shu, and Tefnut. They were in a glorious array of colors. Daniel couldn't help but to stair at these beautiful works of art.

"I knew that you would love them. When I walked in the room, I thought of you." He came up and put his arms around Daniel. Daniel turned his head around to look at Jack. Then he turned his entire body around so that he was completely facing Jack.

"I really don't wanna leave this place." Jack tightened his grip on Daniel, as if he was trying to protect Daniel from some sort of evil. He kissed him with a heat that could melt a glacier. Daniel almost melted in his arms. Jack picked him up and placed him on the animal-headed couch. They began to undress each other, starting with each others shirts and working their way down.

"I want you now." Daniel reached down and grabbed Jack's crouch. Jack moaned in the deepest part of his throat. He bite down on Daniel's throat, leaving little indentions on it. Jack hopped up on the bed and straddled Daniel. Daniel reached up and rubbed Jack's chest, for that Jack was rewarded with a major twitch between his legs. Jack reached down, undid Daniel's pants and pulled him off his legs, tossing them across the room. Daniel finished completely undressing Jack. They continued to kiss, lustfully.

Daniel rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Jack came up behind him and gently began to finger- fuck him. "Please, don't torture me any longer. Fulfill my dreams." Jack pulled his fingers out and completely immersed himself deep within Daniel's hot body. He couldn't imagine that it could ever be like this. Jack grabbed a hold of Daniel's shaft. He started a smooth, easily motion.

"I love it when you do that." Daniel put his hand over Jack's and helped him. Daniel could feel himself pushing it but he didn't want it to happen now. Jack was covered with sweat. Daniel's back was arched like a cat's. Jack pushed harder. He was so close.

"Not…right…now." Jack couldn't stop himself. He unleashed full force. His entire body was jumping with orgasmic rushes. Not to longer after, Jack could feel Daniel's come all over his hand. Daniel couldn't keep himself up any longer. His strength had gone completely out and he crashed onto the bed, causing Jack to fall as well.

"That was amazing." He rolled over and kissed Daniel with everything he had left. "The best sex I've ever had."

"Me too. I love you." He rubbed his nose against Jack's. Jack smiled. He thought that this was all so adorable.

"I love you, too. You are so beautiful." Daniel rolled over and lay next to Jack. Jack reached up and started to stroke Daniel's hair. He loved the feeling. "How do you think Sam took the news?"

"What news?"

"The news about us. You know you have such a short term memory."

"Sorry. She looked really upset."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Probably because she had this thing for me and, I guess, you and me getting together ruined any chance of her and I."

"I hate to see her like that. Life's just not fair." He buried his face deeper into Jack's chest. Daniel was soon to fall asleep. Jack lay there, looking up at the ceiling. 'I love this. Nothing could be better. Tomorrow, we have to go back, but I will make the best of it now. Just because we are going back, doesn't mean it has to end.' Finally, Jack fell asleep, within the grasp of his lover.

"Sir. Wake up. It's almost time to leave." Sam shook Jack hard. Daniel was still asleep, lying next to him. She didn't mind this. She thought that it was rather cute.

"Carter, what time is it?" He slide out of the bed. Sam handed him his pants.

"It's just about noon. General Hammond wanted us back at noon." Jack slipped into his pants.

"Carter, would you mind coming outside with me?"

"Sure, sir." They walked out of the room. "Do you feel strange around me and Daniel, in anyway?"

"No, sir."

"So, you are alright with us being together?"

"Yes, sir, whatever makes you happy." He pulled the curtain back and looked at Daniel, lying in the bed.

"Just look at him. I'm finally happy. Being here has really opened my eyes. There is nothing that could make me happier then to be with him." He stared at him, with a smile plastered on his face. "Alright, you go and make sure Teal'c is ready for departure and me and Daniel will be along here in a little while."

Sam nodded and walked down the hall. Jack went back into the room and sat down on the bed. He stroked Daniel's hair. Daniel opened his eyes, turned over and looked up at Jack, with a sweet smile on his face.

"Good morning, blue-eyes." He reached down, cupped his jaw in his hand, and kissed him. "Come on, get up. We have to get ready to leave." Daniel slipped out from under the sheets and stood up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"But I don't wanna leave. Here we can be just like we are. If we go back, we have to hide ourselves."

"General Hammond wants us back and I'm not going to disobey an order. Now, come on, babe, get dressed." He slapped Daniel's naked butt. Daniel frowned, walked over, picked up his clothes, and began to get dressed.

"Where is DanielJackson and O'Neill?"

"I don't-."

"Here we are. Ready to go?" Re-incta ran into the gateroom. "The Goddess wishes to thank you for your visit to our planet. She is upset that you are leaving, but she wishes you a safe journey." Sam walked over to him, took something out of her pocket, and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a G.D.O. Device. Once you've established a wormhole, you point it at the Stargate, push this button and it sends an electromagnetic signal through that lets us know that you're a friend, not an enemy. We open up our iris and you don't get plastered against it." She smiled, walked over to the DHD, and began the dialing process.

"It was nice to meet you and your people and we hope that we can come back soon." Jack patted him on the back and walked through the Stargate.

"Thank you for all that you have done." Daniel gave him a soft smile and walked through as well. Teal'c bowed and walked through.

"If you ever need anything from us, you just ask." Sam hugged him and walked through.

"Well, nice to have you all back, again. We'll begin debriefing in about an hour."

"Thank you, Sir. It's nice to be back." They each began to go off and get dressed.

Daniel and Jack hit the locker room. Jack started to undress.

"I think that, for awhile, we should not tell anyone, who doesn't already know, about us. I think that this would be a safe idea."

"Alright. Let's do that." They each finished getting dressed and headed up to the briefing room.

After about an hour of debriefing, they were all allowed to go home. As they were leaving, Jack stopped and turned to the others.

"How's about you guys all come over to my place for a little party tonight."

"I can't. I'm going to over to Janet's for Cassie's birthday."

"Teal'c?"

"I can not either, O'Neill. I must stay here and finish a project with General Hammond. But thank you for your offer."

"Daniel?"

"Yah, I'd be happy to come."

"Okay."

"I will take my leave now."

"Yah, I'm going home with Janet. See you guys, later." She grabbed Teal'c and walked down the hall. They both smiled at each other.

"Alright let's go." He put his arm around Daniel waist and led him out the door. As they walked out the door, Jack pushed Daniel into the door and kissed him. They walked out to Jack's car, go in, drove off to Daniel's apartment.

**Fin…'til next time.**


End file.
